


The Things we Buried in the Past

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Blood, Gonna add more as the chapters go oops, Killing, M/M, Organs, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things come to Haunt you from the past.</p><p>Parker/Owen role swap alternate Universe, Parker was abducted as a child by the Cult, and he knows nothing but how to inflict pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things we Buried in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> He wished he had a chance to make them pay.

He twirled the knife between his fingers, staring off at the distance as he continued to play with the blade in his hand, blood dripping from it and gently falling to the ground.

He stared down at the guard’s dead body.

That was his entire life, right there. Crouching, attacking and waiting for orders as people assured him he was doing a good job, and yet at the same time same people would threaten to torn him limb by limb if he got too out of line.

He hated it. He hated every part of his life with a burning passion, he hated the people that continuously threatened him- he very well knew that he wasn’t part of them. He hated the fact that these people had done this to him.

He gripped the knife even harder, gritting his teeth.

 

He wanted to leave, but he very well knew that if he did so, they would find him and kill him, or worse. That is how they were, he had seen people being hunted down and being murdered right in front of his eyes, just for daring trying to escape.

He wouldn’t let that happen. When he left, he would leave for good, he wouldn’t let anybody catch him.

He needed to make preparations, however. He couldn’t simply leave without a plan. As it was now, if he tried to leave, he would wound up dead.

His phone vibrated, he answered it as quiet as possible, not even bothering to say anything and just waiting for the other voice to speak.

“Parker, keep your guard up,” a feminine, mature voice called from the other side of the line. “When you get the signal, we will meet at the rendezvous point.”

“Yes,” Parker simply said, before the person at the other side of the line cut off the call.

Even at his young age, Parker had been dragged multiple times to the Cult’s raids, ever since he had memory. His family was the Cult, but he knew it wasn’t his real family. He wasn’t a stupid kid, he very well knew that he had been abducted by them when he was very young.

It killed him that he couldn’t do anything about it, that he couldn’t escape or even act a revenge for making his life… this.

Parker stood up, pacing around the room as he waited for the signal to be sent to him via text. He didn’t even know what they exactly where doing, something about a robbery- he didn’t know, and to be honest, he didn’t care.

 

A sudden alarm resonated through the entire building, bringing Parker back to reality, the siren resonating in every room and hallway in the building.

He immediately knew that he needed to get out of there as soon as possible, the surviving guards having been alerted and the police was on its way for sure.

The teenager ran across the hallways as he tried to remember all the exists that were in the building- he couldn’t simply jump out of the window, the height was far too much for him to survive- he would have to go down at least two floors for the jump to not kill him.

About two minutes passed, and Parker had been running for his life through the hallways, he wondered why he hadn’t seen anyone else from the Cult, he figured they already escaped. For now, he didn’t care, he only cared about his own safety.

“Freeze!”

Parker saw one of the guards of the building pointing him with a gun, without stopping Parker made a turn to another hallway, running down the stairs as he heard more guards coming for him.

The possibility of the Cult setting a trap for him reached his mind. Have him get killed by the guards while they escaped- that was always a possibility.

Time was running out, he would have to jump out of the window if he wanted to survive.

Quickly, he ran towards one of the offices in the building, running towards one of the windows that lead to the outside alleys of the street.

“Stop!” someone behind him said, but he didn’t even turn around.

 

A bang, and he felt something pierce his body.

His knees wobbled, but he continued to run as he crashed against the window, jumping out of the building and into the darkness.

 

Luckily for him, he landed at the top of a building, so he didn’t break his legs in the landing. He continued to run as he felt a warmth feeling spread through his entire chest, but he didn’t care about that- he needed to leave as fast as possible.

He didn’t try to reach the rendezvous point, he simply ran until his legs began to give up.

“Shelter- they’ll find me. They’ll- they’ll find me-“ The teen repeated to himself as he realized he was in the abandoned districts.

He entered one of the buildings, panting as he realized that blood was coming out of his mouth. Lifting his palms, he realized they were full of blood as well, his shaky fingers poking through the hole that was in his stomach, Parker suddenly found himself collapsed on the ground, panting as he felt the life bleed out of him.

He lay on the ground with a pool of blood around him, realizing that no one on the Cult would even bother to search for him, as blackness began to crept into his vision Parker truly realized how alone he was, that he would be alone in life and death, and what the Cult had done to him.

 

The Cult.

The Cult had killed him.

 

The last thing he felt, was burning rage for the ones that did this to him, his body going limp as he wished he had a chance to make them pay.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEY, Someone talked about this on tumblr so i was like, ok, i dig this, i think i dig this, so i wrote it because Why not.  
> This is gonna be my next big project after Grounds of Divorce, that fanfic is soon to be done, and thn i'll pay full attention to this one. 
> 
> SO... HEY... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...........


End file.
